The Heart Of A Weapon
by HollowGrimmjow6
Summary: Sonic and the gang are back. And they are living a normal life. Everything has calmed down and all are looking for that special someone. Some have found them, others are still looking. For a certain Black and Red Hedgehog, she is closer than he realises. Will he notice or let her walk right past him? And happens when love is divided between three other girls? Story On Hold
1. Chapter 1: A Warning Shot

Watz Good People. Im new to this site and i really dont know if my stories will be as good as some of the ones on here. But i will give it a try. I have more of the creative skill in drawing. Im gonna be famous one day for my drawings and may actually make a world wide game or television show. For now lets just get started on the story. This will likely be rated for the mature audience only, sorry kiddies. There will be sexual content, violence, gory moments, and strong violence. So be warned. Without futher-a-do, lets began. Here it is Chapter 1

* * *

The Heart Of A Weapon

Chapter 1: A Warning Shot

Summer days. The only time of the year i can say i truley hate. Kids run around without a care of school. The annoying sound of the ice cream trucks music. And all of that stupid heat. At least with winter, when the snow is on the ground, the crunching sound can help me imagine im stepping on many little people. But summer, i get nothing but the useless heat.

The day started out as any normal day. The morning was nice and calm. The sun was barley coming up and only giving a small shine. The wind was giving a nice and cooling feeling to me. All was good. Then Sonic would show up and bug me about a race down the newest Fast Race Mace Zone course. (The Fast Race Mace Zone is a race track built on the ocean. It has a long bridge extending from the beach, to the front gates of the Arena. Only beings that are able to run at super speeds can compete) When i was sitting real comfortable under the tree in the park. A nice shady tree, with a real comfortable spot on its right side. I sat there with my arms over my knees and looking around. But he had to show up to ruin my peaceful morning.

"Hey Shadow. How is your day going?" Sonic said, leaning against the tree that i was under. I didnt acknowledge him. Usually if i ignore him, he gose away. I closed my eyes and started to meditate for a bit. "Hey Shads you home?" I felt his knuckles tap against my head. I quickly grabbed his hand and smack it away from me.

Sighing, i spoke up. "What do you want Sonic?" I heard nothing in response. So i took it as he left.

"Well you see theres a new track at the SRMZ and i was wondering if you wanted have a friendly race. So lets go already man." Sonic said, pulling on my left arm. Unfortunately, he was still here and bothering me.

"I will have to say no Sonic. You see i have some other matters to attend to. Besides, i hate racing with you. Your too competitive." I got up. The wind was pushing me forward, telling me to go. I didn't hate Sonic. I just prefered to be alone. There is no need for friends in a weapons life. I waved good-bye to my blue counterpart and left out of the parks east gate and headed towards downtown. I walked past a Payless. Cream and Vanilla were in there, probably buying shoes. Past the gym where Knuckles was turning purple under the barbell with five hundred pounds. And finally past the mall and a certain pink hedgehog was leaving through the front doors with six bags on each arm. It was just about to be seven and she had already gotten to the mall. I should just hurry to where Rouge was waiting for me.

* * *

I soon arrived to my location of choice, Starbucks. It was around eight when i got there. Rouge was wearing her normal outfit. Not a suprise since she really dosent like to leave her tight suit. The reason i showed up with her, is because she offered to buy me a coffee and we would talk over the drinks. I was sitting with her at a table near the window. The waitress walked over to us and delivered our drinks.(Yes this Starbucks dose have waiters and waitresses) I order a normal black coffee. She got some sugared down coffee drink with carmal and whip cream. Any idea of that sweet drink is not a normal to drink. But if she likes it, let her do it i guess. I sat there sipping on my coffee, when Rouge spoke up.

"So how's your love life with Sally?" She asked, placing her cup to her lips. The loud 'sluuurrrpp' followed behind her action.

I looked out the window. Trying to keep away from the subject. I saw her looking at me, from the corner of my eye. "She was too clingy. I dont like girls like her. I have no idea how Sonic ever dated her. She is almost as bad as Amy." I took another sip of my coffee. Rouge sighed at my answer.

"Poor Shadow. The famous Shadow The Hedgehog, is going to die alone. Or, well live alone for ever. I thought you and Sally made a cute couple."

"Whatever. And i forgot to thank you for setting me up with her. Thanks Rouge." I closed my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Well your welcome smart ass. Next time you ask for any of my single friends, i'll just tell you to fuck off. Would that be better?"

I always hated when she did that. She was my only best friend. The only friend a weapon would have, is a thief. "Fine by me. Go ahead and do that. Because im not going to ask you for a date, ever again"

"Bite your tongue Shadow. I know of a new cuttie for you." She got up from the table. As she walked by, i felt a hand be placed on my left shoulder. "Shadow be at my house around eleven. She will be there with Knuckles. See you Shads." With that said, she threw her coffee away and left. Eleven hu? I might go see who this girl is. I got up with my coffee in my right hand. I headed towards the front door. Just as i got there, i saw an orange Echidna walking up to me. Or rather the front door. She was wearing a light blue top, blue jeans, and light blue sandals. I opened the door and held it for her. She walked up. Smilling at me, she thanked me.

"Thank you kind sir. Glad to see this time has some gentleman still." She said it in a sweet and delicate voice. I smiled back and nodded. Her blue eyes were sticking out the most. Aside from her beautiful smile. She walked past me. I could smell the hint of bubblegum and mangos. A weird smell combination. But delicious none the less. I turned around to check her out. Her butt was nice and perky. Not a bad site. I hope the girl Rouge is trying to hook me up with is as cute as that girl. The door slowly started to sway back and forth, till it stopped. I started to walk down the sidewalk. The sun was starting to be over head. Meaning the time was close to noon. Might as well go see Rouge till that girl shows up.

* * *

I arrived at Rouges place around ten. Her house was a two story, purple building. It had a porch and a balcony. I could see her living room light was on, meaning she had guests over. I know this because Rouge rarely keeps her lights on. She only turns them on when she has someone over. I walked up the three steps and then to her screen door. I opend the screen door and knocked on her wooden door. She screamed **'It's open!'** I opened the door and walked in. The smell of bread was in the air. Rouges house went by kitchen to the left, upstairs straight ahead, and livingroom off to the right. She had three couches. One long purple couch and two white love seat couches. Her flatscreen hung on the wall. She had it turned onto a movie, some chick flick. As i got more into the room, i saw Rouge laying down on the purple couch. She was dressed in a simple white tank top and black sweats.

"Man Rouge always laying around?" I said, jumping over the same couch she was on. I sat on her bare feet, just to make her mad. It worked.

"Shut up and get the hell off my feet. Im just waiting for knuckles and his cousin to show up." She sat up a bit. Not taking her eyes off the tv, she spoke again. "You are here a bit early. I said eleven not ten. You'll have to wait an hour for them to get here."

"Fine by me. I got nothing to do." I kicked off my hover shoes and rested them on her coffee table. Rouge glanced at me, then to my feet. "By the way. You never told me what she looks like."

"Well you will like her. Trust me, okay? She's new here and dose not know many people. So please be kind to her, instead of your usual emo self." I felt a vein snap. Emo was one of the worst word to say to me. Rouge chuckled. She knew i hated that word. She only teased me, but i still hated that word.

Rouges doorbell rang. She got up off the couch and headed towards the front door. Probably the girl and Knuckles. Rouge opened the door, revealing Sonic, Amy, Blaze, Silver, and of coarse Knuckles. Sonic plopped down on a love seat. Amy halfway attack Sonic to sit with him. This made me laugh at his expense. Silver took Blaze by her hand, taking her towards the second love seat. Knuckles sat down next to me, he kicked his feet up as well.

"Sup Shadow. Whats been up?" Knuckles said. His vocabulary was not the best it could be. Then again Knuckles has always been more muscles than brains.

"Nothing really Knucklehead." He leaned over to me. With crooked smile, he whispered.

"Hey. Rouge mentioned you would be here. I noticed that you are looking a little gloomy. But my cousin will be here in a minute. She had to drop off some of her stuff at her new apartment. Try not to look so disappointed that she didnt show up with me." He chuckled at his words.

"Knucklehead the only reason i would be disappointed is that you showed up at all. With or without your cousin." Knuckles opened his mouth and raised his finger. It was like he was frozen. I shrugged at his frozen action.

Rouge walked by. She saw Knuckles, pointed, and mouthed 'You had a good come back?' I nodded. She gave a thumbs up and walked to the kitchen. She later came back with Sprites, Dr. Peppers, and Cokes. The six of them grabbed their drinks. Amy noticed i didnt reach for one.

"Shadow are you not going to grab a drink?" She asked.

I shook my head. "No thanks Amy. Im not big on cokes." She shrugged and return to gawking over her hero. Amys attire was strange. She wore a brown jacket, a green top, and a short white skirt. It was short enough where i could see her black underwear. My face felt like it was on fire. I turned away. I once thought about me and Amy. That was long ago.

* * *

_The time back then was Vanilla's BBQ. Everyone was there. Sonic, Knuckles, Blaze, Rouge, Silver, Espio, Vector, Charmy, Cream, Tails, Amy, and me. I was near the pool. Amy was beside me, wearing a red and gold two piece. It wasn't that bad of a site. Anyway, we were standing near the pool when Blaze came up behind Amy. With devious smirk, she pushed Amy in. Amy fell forward and did a flip as if she was an olympic diver. She went under, head first. And after a minute or two, she didnt surface. I could she her at the bottom of the pool, just floating down there. Instantly i jumped in after her. I swam down. She wasnt moving at all. I reached out and grabbed her arm with my left and with my right i swam up. We surfaced. I spit out a bit of water and looked at Amy. She was alright._

_"Thanks Shadow." She smiled and kissed my cheek. My cheeks turned bright red. Red enough where they could be close to my red streaks. I looked away and nodded my head._

_Later at night, everyone was in the house. I need the bathroom and head down the hallway. The light was on in the bathroom. Taking caution, walked near the door frame. Knocking on the frame, i called to the person inside. "Are you all dressed in there?" No response. I asked once more. "Hey! Are you dressed and alright?" This time i could hear sobbing. Without talking a second thought, i rushed in. But what i saw made my nose start to bleed.  
_

* * *

Rouges doorbell rang. Everyone in her livingroom looked at the door. Knuckles chuckled with his eyes closed. Crossing his arms, he said. "She's heeerrreee." Laughing, Rouge made her way to the door. With a turn of the locks, the door opened. My eyes widen at the person behind the door. It seemed a bit impossible that it was her.

* * *

**Fewwhh. Chapter 1 done. I feel like it went good. Sorry i jumped around a bit. I kinda had to explain alot. I ended the flashback a bit early beacuse it will tie into a later subject. And if this chapter was a little weak in your words sorry but the chapters will get better. Tell me who you would like to see in the next chapter. And if you would like, send a feedback on your favorite parts. Review. Do all that good stuff. Im open to your opinions. So For Now I Will See Yous Guys Later.**


	2. Chapter 2: Reloading Twice

**Watz Up Everyone. Im back to give you guys chapter 2. Sorry if im a little late on the chapters. I will try to get the chapters done, earliest by Thursday and latest by Friday. I would like to thank XSophieBlackRoseX and aliciathewolf45 for adding me to their Following. I appreciate it. And i wanna say i will continue with the story, so long as you keep reading aliciathewolf45. I already got my story view up to 50+ Lets hit 100+ guys! Chapter 2 is coming your way.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Reloading Twice

The door slowly opened. Rouge blocked my view of the girl. This only made the suspense for me even more unbearable. My heart started to beat faster. Why was i nervous? Was it because i longed for love, for a relationship? Rouge step aside and reviled the girl. My heart jumped high up in the air. The girl standing there, was the same orange Echidna. Her bright blue eyes looked at me. She was wearing a black T-shirt, a white hoodie, white pants, and black running shoes.

"You were that one hedgehog from this morning. Im Tikal and you are?" She held out her hand. I took her hand. Kissing the back of her hand and answered her question.

"Shadow The Hedgehog. It is a pleasure to meet you." I released her hand. I meet her eyes again. She raised her left hand to her cheek. I could see a pink tint on her cheeks. She giggled. Her little laugh was cute. She was already better than Sally. Because Sallys laugh was a bit evil and maniacal. Tikal seemed to be a good girl. But i would like to get to know her a bit more. "Would you like a soda Tikal?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yes a refreshment would be nice, thanks." Tikal began to walk to the kitchen. Knuckles looked a bit confused at the situation. But i thought it was about the whole me and Tikal scene. It wasnt that at all.

"You offer drinks in other peoples houses? How would you like it if i went over to your house and offered to sale your guest's a couch?" Knuckles threw his arms up. Rouge walked over to him, sighed, and slapped him upside the head. Knuckles head flew forward. His head smacked against the back of the couch, sending him back off the cushion. Everyone laughed at him. Blaze was walking by and high-fived Rouge. Knuckles jumped up and yelled at the white bat. "Hey bitch what was that for! I made a good point and i get smacked for it!" Rouge laughed.

"What you were doing is trying to ruin Shadows good mood. Let Shadow do what he wants. As long as he behaves himself, leave him be." Rouge waved me away. I nodded and headed into the kitchen after Tikal.

As i entered the black and purple kitchen, i could smell Rouges hidden stash of alcohol. The smell burned my nose. I rubbed my nose as i walked over to the counter to join Tikal. She was going through the soda boxes. She picked out to Sprite and Coke.

"Would you like a glass?" I asked.

"Yes please. Get two alright" She smiled, opening the cans. The fizz sound came out of the two cans. I opened the cabinets. Taking two purple glasses, i walked back to Tikal. Now that i think about it, Rouge has to much purple in her house.

"Here you go. Now why the need for two."I had a thought in mind.

"For me and you silly. Im guessing your not the social type." She said. I watched as she placed the glasses infront of her. A turn of her heels, she face me. "Can you keep a little secret?" I raised a brow.

"Your not a killer that murders her victims with glasses, are you?" I asked, as i crossed my arms.

"No it's more of a good and innocent secret. So can you keep it?" Tikal laughed. Holding her pinky out, she waited till i promised.

"I promise i will keep whatever it is it." I said, locking my pinky with hers. Tikal nodded. She took a small sigh. A minutes or two passed. Bringing her hands to her chest, she spoke.

"I have been 'spying' on you for a bit. The reason i have been doing so, is because i have had crush on you since the Black Doom incident. You actually saved me from one of those winged monsters. I always wanted to meet the hero that saved me that day." She said. Just then i got a feeling. A strange feeling from outer space. I hope it wasn't what i was thinking it was.

* * *

_I was walking down the sidewalk. The sun was setting off in the distance when the sky opened up. All those monsters came falling down. The big ones attach the buildings and cars, the human sized ones started killing the humans, and the winged ones started to flush out all the people in the buildimg themselves. I saw this and ran down an alleyway. I came face-to-face with the bat monsters. The screeched so load that it shaddered the windows and other glass around me. I covered my ears. The sound got louder and louder. But what they were doing, was calling the big freaks to kill me. At the time i didnt know that. But anyways. I was as good as dead. That is, till you showed up._

_You jumped down from a building. In your hands you held your rings that went around your wrists. I remember you threw yellow energy from your hands and hit the bats behind me. The screeching stopped and i could clearly hear again._

"_Terrorizing an innocent girl. You creatures make me sick!" You leaped at the two big ones. Kicking one into the air, you tossed the other one into the air after the first. A bright blue light flashed. Ad i remember you appeared above them. Bringing both of your feet to your chest, you stomped down. The two monsters fell at incredible speed. Before i closed my eyes, i felt an arm go around my waist and the same blue light surrounded me. I opened my eyes. I was standing on a building, looking at the sunset. "You alright?" I turned around, you were there looking at me. I could feel my heart race faster and faster.  
_

_"Yes im alright thanks. I was in trouble down there and you saved me. Thank you!" I felt like an idiot for saying thanks twice. You smirked. Holding your hand out, i assumed you wanted something. "I really dont have any money on me, sorry." _

_"Silly girl. Give me you hand." I did as you asked. I looked at my hand. Blood wS dripping down my wrist. The pain rushed through my arm. I screamed in pain. You chuckled a bit. Taking your other hand, you pressed your ring against the wound. A blue light flash. I watched in awe as the wound slowly healed instantly. "There. You must've got cut from the class. Please becareful." You bent down and placed a kiss on my forehead. Causing my cheeks to turn bright pink. With that, you jumped off. Leaving me in wonder of who you were._

* * *

"Im sorry for the back story. Its just i have had a major crush on you. I had hoped that you would show up today. Im glad you did." Tikal said, pouring and mixing the sodas between the two glasses. I looked at her. She was trying not to make eye contact. I laughed a bit.

"Im friendlier than most people think. Im sorry i didnt tell you my name back then. I was in a bit of a hurry to find my past and save the world at the sametime." I took a glass and drank a bit of it. "Also im glad i decided to show up too. Would you like to go out tomorrow? Say dinner?" Tikal placed a finger on her cheek, in a thinking look. She tapped her finger against her cheek.

"Sure Shadow. We can go out tomorrow around nine. Be by my place around eight, eight-thirty. So i can have sometime to get ready." Tikal grabbed her drink and took a sip as i did before. "Where will we be going tomorrow?"

"It'll be a suprise. I already have everything planned out. But i will say that we will have dinner first." I said. Tikal smiled.

"Ok. So dinner first then more? Are you sure you should be going all out for a girl you just met?" She teased. I looked over near the door frame. I caught a glimpse of pink for a second, but it was gone as soon as it was seen.

"Im willing to do this for a girl that has had a crush on me in over a year. It's the least i could do. Besides, i like you too. And i wanna see where this will lead." I said. Knuckles rushed into the kitchen, with Rouge holding him back. She had her arms wrapped around his waist. This made the face of Knuckles, turn bright red. Pulling on the door frame, he zipped in.

"Really dude! You ask out my cousin the first day you meet her!" Knuckles shouted. Everyone in room sighed. "Dude she dosent need to be going out. She should be in her home or around friends only!"

"But Knucklehead. As you can see, me and Tikal are friends. So that means that she couod be around me and only me, because we are friends." I said, teasing Knuckles. He raised a finger with his mouth open. His finger drooped forward. "Thats right Knuckle."

"Okay while red boy trys to think of something to say, we will be in the livingroom to watch the movie." Rouge said, taking me and Tikal by out hands.

I sat down on the white love seat with Tikal next to me, Silver and Blaze on the other love seat, Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles all sat on the purple couch. Rouge placed a movie in her DVD player. The tray went back into the box and her tv went from blue to black. Rouge walked over to the purple couch. She sat down next to Knuckles. She grabbed his arm , put it over her shoulder, and then snuggled up to him. Knuckles swallowed hard. I could see a sweat drop fall from his head.

"Whats wrong red boy, nervous around a cute girl like me?"Rouge asked. Knuckles eyes wonder down to Rouges chest. Her boobs looked like they were ready to jump out of her shirt.

"Yeah thats it. I get nervous around girls like you." Knuckles said, looking away from Rouge.

Silver did the same and put his arm around Blaze. Blaze snuggled up to Silver, the same as Rouge did to Knuckles. Sonic on the other hand, sat there with his head resting on the back of the couch and Amy looking mad quite mad at him. She pouted with her arms crossed. I laughed. The movie started, turning out to be Mama. I didnt really understand most of the beginning. But Tikal did grab onto me at some of the 'scary' parts. I was glad Rouge chose this movie. Somehow i think she planned this from the very beginning. I looked over to her. She was hanging onto Knuckles. She looked at me and winked. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the movie. I felt Tikals grip get tighter. I looked down at her.

"Sorry Shadow im a bit of a chicken when it comes to these types of movies." Tikal said, laughing a bit.

"Dont worry, im very protective when it comes to girls i care for." I said, placing my hand on her leg. It was nothing sexual, just comfort for her. She smiled again.

"Thanks Shadow." She leaned her head against my shoulder. I rested my head on hers. I could hear someone sigh. I looked over and Amy was trying not to look in my direction. I knew this because she would look at me, then look away. I wonder what got her all upset? I shrugged and returned to the movie, with Tikal resting under my head.

The movie finally ended around five at night. Thats because Rouge kept placing movie after movie into the DVD player. By that time almost everyone was asleep. All but me, Silver, Knuckles, and Amy. Tikal was leaning on my chest and was asleep. I pulled into my arms. Making sure not to wake her, i told them everyone who was awake, that i would take her home. Knuckles waved me off and told me where she lived. I nodded and pulled out my red chaos emerald, called out Chaos Control, and teleported to her house.

After i reappeared, i was in her house. The whole room was dark. I put my emerald back behind my quills. So i would be able to lay her down properly. I could see a black couch with the TV remote on it. I moved the remote and layed down Tikal. Her eyes slowly opened. Blue eyes shinning even in the dark.

"Hey Shadow is the movie over already?" She asked, sitting up a bit.

"Yeah it ended a few minutes ago. I decided to take you home. Knuckles told me where yoi lived." I said pulling out my red emerald again

"That was nice of him. Would you like to stay for a bit?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Im sorry Tikal, i have some others to attend to. I'll see you tomorrow." I said my famous phrase and teleported away. But before the blue light covered me, i saw a smiling Tikal. Seeing her smile made me smile. The light surrounded me, teleporting me to The Ark. Lets just hope that the feeling i had was incorrect to my theory.

* * *

**Alright another one down! I like this chapter. It mainly focused around Shadow and Tikals short past. I really wanted to have a back story. Shadow just didnt remembered the whole meeting Tikal because face it, would you remember her if you had to save the world and destroy your own father? Probably not right? Anyways, im either gonna have a pure Tikal, Amy, or Rouge P.O.V chapter for chapter 3. I haven't decided yet. I think Shadow could use a break. And if you would like to see what Shadow had to do on the ark, wait till chapter 4. I need to write down exactly how i want it set up and how it will go down. So Keep Reading and Enjoying My Story Everyone. And i will see your guys later! **


	3. Chapter 3: Tikal And Girls Day Out

**Watz up guys! I got you chapter 3 from my inner thoughts. This one is going to be a girls day. Sorry Shadow and all the other guys. I wanted to do a pure girl chapter, so we can see Tikals P.O.V. I will also be adding Rouge, Amy, and Sallys P.O.V. Heres the ages for all of the charcters. Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Sonic, and Vector are all 18. Amy, Sally, and Blaze are 17. Rouge is 18. Vanilla is 20. Espio, Tails, Charmy, and OC's are 17 as well. So read and enjoy Chapter 3! P.S Check out my other story Black and Pink. I will have chapter to for that one out pretty soon. Im going good with that one too. Because i have a great supporter. So i will be adding a new character later on. aliciathewolf45 will be my newest character! Again, enjoy my chapter 3!  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: Tikal And Girls Day Out

Tikals P.O.V

I watched as shadow slowly disappeared. The bright blue light shinned throughout my livingroom. I smiled at the thought of shadow taking me out on a date. He was a very cute and nice hedgehog. I would have to pull out my super tikal charm. I looked at the clock. It was five, almost six. Some dinner would be nice. But i did have lunch at rouges. Oh well, a sandwich and some juice should fill up my hunger. Lets just hope i have stuff to make a sandwich.

It was around seven when i finished my dinner, cleaned the dishes, and organized the livingroom. Finally i was ready for bed. I walked up my stairs, each step creeking louder than the last one. I got to the top step and turned right. My room had orange walls and white carpet. I sat down on my bed, which was also orange, and kicked off my shoes. The day went really well. But what i wear on my date? I really didnt have alot of clothes and i had no money either. I sighed. "I really wont be able to use my charm if i have no money what so ever, to buy new clothes. Maybe i could call daddy and ask him for some money?" I layed down. My head rested in the pillow. "That could probably work." I yawned. I pulled my legs up to my chest and pushed them under my covers. I brought my covers up to my chest. Lets just hope that i will find the solution tomorrow.

"Tikal Get Up!" I heard someone scream. I slowly opened my eyes. Just then i saw Cream The Rabbit, dive into the air. My eyes widened and i prepared for the impact. Cream landed on my chest, crushing my breasts to the point of which i thoight they would pop from the squishing. The pain rushed through my entire body. I coughed with an out of breath cough. The air was completely knocked out of me. Through my coughs i managed to speak.

"Cream... For a small rabbit... You weigh quite a bit. Could you get off me please..?" I asked. Cream smiled and jumped off of me. I sat up a bit, with my breasts still hurting. Its at times like this that i envy rouge. Maybe her big boobs would've soften the blow.

"Hey tikal are you coming with us today? All the girls are going shopping!" Cream shouted. I looked over to her. This kid was a little crazy huh? What will i do for money?

"Shopping huh? Im sorry i dont have any money. So i guess i cant go." I said, getting out of bed.

"Dont worry, im sure rouges rich self would pay for you. I mean look at me, im only 16 and i still dont have a job." Cream said, flaunting a bit. Cream walked over to my bed. She sat down again. Creams outfit suited her. She wore a orange dress, similar to her old one, except this on was shorter. It stopped above her knees. The dress had an opening at the top of her chest, showing off her cleavage. She also wore her gloves and orange high heels. "Besides, Shadow would like to see you with some new look. Im willing to bet that shadow will dressed up too. So you should do the same right?" I smiled at her simple logic.

"Your right cream, i should dress up for him. Now are you sure that rouge doesn't mind paying for me?" I asked, slipping of my shorts. Cream nodded.

"Yeah she said that she would pay for you anytime." Cream layed down. She kicked her feet up and pulled out her phone. "Rouge is waiting outside. She said be ready in five minutes, so we can get to the mall a little early." Early huh? Thats seems a bit odd. It was around six in the morning and the mall doesn't open till nine. I shrugged and took off my top. Rouge probably had something planned. But i wonder what she had thinking in that little head of hers. Just then amy walked in. She was wearing a pink long sleeved top, black yoga pants, and black and pink high tops. She also had a black headband and black nail polish. Her hair was a little longer on her left side of her head, it pasted her shoulders and ber right side stopped just above her shoulders. I always liked amy and her fashionable self. I smiled at her. Amy leaned against the doorway. She seemed pretty mad.

"Hey amy. How are you?" I asked, putting on a new black shot sleeved shirt. It had an emerald on each shoulder and a heart over my chest. Amy stayed in the doorway. She looked over to cream, gave a questionable look, and returned her looks to me.

"So cream when is rouge going to pick us up?" Amy asked. Cream sat up and answered amy.

"She is outside right now. She said you can go wait in the car if you want." Amy nodded.

"I will probably just wait with you two. Who's all going with us?" Amy asked again. Cream thought about it for a bit. Looking at her phone, she waited for something. After she tapped on her phone for a bit, she got a replie.

"It's gonna be me, you, tikal, rouge, blaze, sally, cherry, and sammy. Sammy said she and Cherry will meet us there." Cream said, getting up amd walked over to amy. "Plus we all need new clothes for this friday anyways." This friday? I wonder what is going on this friday? I finally put on my shoes. All ready to go, i waved them to follow me. I walked down the steps, the other two followed as i asked, we all went to my front door. I opened it and waited till the walked through. They walked up to the door, thanked me, and went to rouges car. I walked through myself and closed the door and locked it.

"Took you a bit tikal. You know shadow is not coming right." Rouge teased. She was leaning against her purple SUV. She was wearing a blue jacket, dark blue pants, and blue and white flats. "But you do look cute none the less."

"Thanks, but i dont look as cute as amy dose. I mean look her outfit beats my shitty one." I said, pointing at amy.

"Thanks tikal. I put sometime to look fabulous." Amy said winking at me.

We all got into rouges car. The thing was big enough for us to fit and add many others. I sat in the second row, next to amy. I sat on the left and amy was on the right. Rouge was driving of course. And cream sat in shotgun. Cream leaned the seat back a bit. She was probably getting comfy. I knew it wouldn't take long for us to go to the mall and get back in time for my date. And the way rouge drove i would get back and hour ahead of when i should be back. Amy sighed. She seemed a bit upset. I looked over to her. I noticed a cut on left wrist. It was faint, but i could see the scar clear as day. I leaned over and whispered to her.

"Hey amy, whats with the scar on you wrist?" I whispered, pointing to her wound. Amy looked down to where i pointed. She looked at me and sighed once more. She shook her head and swallowed a bit. She seemed like she was preparing herself for something. A couple seconds had passed and she spoke.

"Well you see, something happened a bit ago. And shadow helped me get through it."

* * *

_Amy sat down on vanillas couch. She looked a bit nervous. She had been taking crap from sally for hugging on shadow. At the time shadow and sally had been in an off again, on again relationship. And she half way threatened amy to stay away from shadow. Amy sat there. Blaze walked over to amy and tapped her on the shoulder. She asked if there was anything amy wanted. Amy shook her head. She really didnt want anything. She just wanted for the party to hurry up and end. Sally walked past the two, glaring at amy. Blaze noticed and asked amy.  
_

_"What the hell was that all about? That bitch just showed up to the party after the sun came down. Stupid witch probably melts in sun light." Blaze teased. Ay laughed at her joke. Amy got up off the couch._

_"Probably. She got mad just because i was 'hugging shadow'. He saved my life after you nearly killed me." Blaze rubbed the back of her head, her face was more red than a tomato. Amy smiled at the expense of her friend. "I know you really didnt mean to almost kill me. So i forgive you miss cat." Amy said, walking down the hallway. She walked futher fown the hall amd turned into the bathroom. Amy closed the door, pulled down her bikini bottem, and sat down on the toilet. She was there for a bit, water sometimes gose right through you. Amy was there for a bit. She soon got up and walked over to the sink. After she washed her hands, she prepared to leave. Suddenly the door opened. The person that walked in was Sally. She had on a black hoodie and gray sweat pants, along with knee high boots. She leaned against the door till it closed. The locking sound of the door sounded throughout the bathroom.  
_

_"Great i wanted to confront you the whole time i got here. So now i can say this and im only going to say this once." She paused for a bit. Slowly the suspense started to build. "Shadow is mine. He will always be mine. So do me a favor and stop touching him. I know you like him and sonic. You can have sonic, but shadow is mine!" Sally walked over to the mirror. Sally and amy both stood next to each other. Sally fixed her hair in the mirror before speaking again. "You know the difference between me and you?" Amy shook her head. Sally giggled a bit. "Im a women. And you. You are nothing more than a kid." Kid? This lite a fire under amys rage._

_"THIS KID IS ABOUT TO KICK YOUR ASS!" Amy leaped at sally. She grabbed the squirrel by the head. Yanking her head down, amy drove her knee straight into sallys face. Sallys hand swung down and pulled down amys top and bottem piece. The impact was noisy. The cracking of her nose was loud. Hard to believe that vanillas sound proof room worked that well. Sally fell to the ground, battered and bloodied. Amy stood over her. "A kid could really beat your women ass, huh?" Amy headed for the door. Amy remembered that she was naked and was pulling up her bikini, while slightly opening with her left hand. Suddently sally jumed up. She lept at amy. In her hand she held a small knife. In a quick slash, sally cut a gash in amys left wrist. Amy screamed in pain and fell back. She held her wrist. The blood kept on running. She couldn't stop it. Amy grabbed the towel from the counter and placed it againt the wound. The blood still didnt stop. Amy began to cry. This was really happening. Was amy going to die now? Like this? In a stupid fight with some psycho obsessed shadow girl? Amys crys got louder._

_"So much for the kids toughness huh?" Sally said in a mocking manner. She opened the door and walked out, leaving the door open and the poor amy there by herself. Sally made sure no one saw her walk out of the door. She cleaned her face with some tissues she had in her pocket. A cleaned up, she rejoined everyone in the kitchen._

_Amy sat there, crying and bleeding. Two body fluids leakimg from her. A knock and persons voice sounded. Amy couldnt hear them. She was more scared for her life. They called to her again. She heard them this time and looked up. Just then shadow barged in. He looked down. Amy was sitting there naked. At first thats what shadow noticed and actually started to get a nose bleed. But it stopped when he noticed the cut on her wrist. Shadow rushed to her side. Kneeling down, he grabbed her wrist. Slowly and carefully, shadow started to help her. She had lost a large amount of blood. For now shadow had to sew up her wrist. Taking out vanillas first add kit. Shadow started to fix the pink hedgehogs wound. He looked amy in the eyes. Red meeting green, he spoke._

_"Dammit amy why would you do this!?" He said, in a harsh tone. "It was a joke gone bad. Blaze didnt mean for you to get hurt. There is no need for you to take your ljfe." Shadow finished and turned to the girl again. Amy looked away. She started crying more._

_"I didn't do this." Amy paused. Shadow grabbed her by her shoulders._

_"Who did this to you?" He demanded to know. Amy rubbed her wrist. She had to tell him. Taking in a breath, she spoke._

_"Sally is the one who cut my wrist." Shadow clenched his fists. His anger had reached its peak point and now, he was pissed._

* * *

**Damn another one down. This is getting fun to write. Sorry that the flashback took almost all the chapter. Its just i wanted to explain the whole thing. Sorry for the sally fans out there. She had to be the bitch in my story. Amy has a whole bunch of spunk huh? Then again amy has always been the tough type. Romantic scene between amy and shadow will be coming next chapter. And some yelling and fighting. Stay tuned for the next chapter. My upload times will be any days, so long as i got time. Read on my friends. Review, favorite. and follow me if you like. Im trying to get my stories up. Lets see 200+ my friends. Hollow Out! **


End file.
